The invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for monitoring and programming the functioning of a machine for machining workpieces, in particular, a spark erosion machine. The apparatus of the invention is provided with a screen with a window, and the invention also relates to the screen window.
Presently, it is customary to carry out monitoring and programming of the functioning of a machine for machining workpieces by using a control apparatus having a screen with a main window with actual conditions of machining of a workpiece being shown on the window screen. Specifically, with spark erosion machining, defining data such as, e.g., the gap width, tensioning, etc. . . are flashed on the screen in small value fields. It is further customary, in particular with spark erosion machining, to display on the screen separate points of a profile to be cut in the workpiece in accordance with point inputs. The inputs of the points are effected in accordance with desired movement of the wire electrode. When this technique is used, the user should input, next to a respective point, corresponding directional data. Because of such an input, only a limited dialog between the user and the screen is possible. To be able to verify whether the inputs of predetermined points lead to a desired profile, the user should simulate the complete course of the wire electrode along the profiled section. That is why an initial erroneous input of a cutting direction, e.g., often leads to a non-executable profile. However, finding out that the profile is erroneous occurs at a much later time. Because expenditure of time for input of points based on erroneous data is rather considerable, undesirable dead time results.